Fate Stay Night : Love is a battle
by Sanji-dreams
Summary: little by little , feelings appeared . jealousy too . When the Holy Grail War is less important than love SaberXshirou , SaberXRin
1. Chapter 1

Fate / Stay Night : Love is a Battle

This fanfics takes place after the 10th episode . Shinji hasn't attack yet . Fujimura-nee san isn't a the hospital .

Disclaimer : I don't own Fate / Stay Night

Chapter 1 : I'm a knight before a woman

Sunday morning . the sun was up and the beam were filtered by the curtains of the room . Softly , she wakes up . she takes off her pajamas and put her usual outfit on . Since Shirou told her that it was fits very well on her , she started enjoying it . Since a few weeks , she was training him and he began to got better . She was still worried about the implication he was taking every time they were fighting but she wasn't able to make it understand the danger of these actions . Moreover , Rin was also train him so it was ok . But since a few days , he was acting strange . Since the shower incident especially . She was wondering why a coarse situation like this disturb him so much .

She put away her futon and join the other in the dinning room . Taiga-san etais là , Sakura too but Rin and Shirou weren't .

' Good morning Saber ! Did you sleep well?'

'It wasn't bad but it could be better . Do you know where are Shirou and Rin ?'

' Don't know .. But the only thing I know is that they are going to be late if they don't wake up soon..'

' Fujimura sensei , Maybe I should wakes them up ?'

' Don't do it Sakura . I'm gonna do it . It's my duty to protect Shirou .'

' Fine ..'

Then Saber get out of the dinning room but Sakura was looking very disappointed .

Saber arrived in front of Shirou's room and opened the door . but she found out that he wasn't alone . Indeed , Rin was sleeping next to him . And this time , she prefer wearing a kind of slutty nightgown instead of her usual pajama . Saber was very shocked when she notice it and she separate both .

' Rin ! what are you doing in Shirou's futon ?'

' In fact .. We trained very late yesterday and I fell asleep . that's all ..'

' That's suspicious . I don't believe you .'

Suddenly , Shirou wakes up and notices Saber .

' Morning Saber ..'

But after a few second , he turn to Rin .

' Morning Rin … Rin ? what are you doing here ?'

' You didn't know about her , Shirou ?'

' In fact , I remember falling asleep alone but I didn't remember Rin's visit .'

' Rin ! I want some explanation !'

' Don't get mad Saber .. I'm gonna explain everything ..'

' You're going explain me what happened but only when you'll be dress decently !'

' Wow ..She's right ! What's that Nightgown ! It's so .. Short ..'

' You like it , Shirou ?'

' I don't have to give my opinion about it ..'

' Now , Rin , get up and get dress . we have to talk .'

The girl get off the room and Saber follow her . In the corridor , the two girl start talking .

' May I remember you that you're still a master , it means an opponent to Shirou . and if you slip into Shirou's futon , I have the right to suspect that you want to get rid of him..'

' We're a team now . I would never do something like that !'

' So , why were you in Shirou's futon last night ?'

But Rin blushed and mumbled something but Saber didn't heard it .

' What did you said ?'

' I said that I think I fell in love with him…'

' What ? It's impossible !'

'I know that our love is impossible .. we are both Master and one days , we'll fight each other to get the Holy Grail .. But I can't help it . You can understand me , don't you ?'

' Why should I ?'

' You also love him , don't you ?'

' Would you sop saying crap ! He's my master and I'm his Servant , that it . Nothing more .'

' But you're also a women don't you ? Come on , he is cute ..'

' I'm a knight before being a women , ok ? So , get dress and join us . Sakura and Fujimura sensei are waiting for us . I'll take care of Shirou .'

Saber was about to leave Rin's room but before she get off , Rin add something .

' Why are you lying , Saber ? You have the right to love .Imagine something : You and Shirou got the Holy Grail . You'll be able to have a real body again and maybe start a new life .. You'll be liberate from your servant's position and you'll be a free woman . Living with Shirou will be also perfect , don't you think ?'

' I really don't know what the point , Rin . Now get dress and come eat .'

Then she leave . But at the bottom of her heart , she was think about Shirou … Of course he was cute . he was also very nice and very couageous . But She was a knight . Not a woman .

And while Rin were dress , she said to herself :

' if you don't hurry , I'll be the one who will win Shirou's heart . think about it Saber …'

Normal

Normal

Titre 1

Titre 1

Titre 2

Titre 2

Police par défaut

Police par défaut

CPAM92 C:\Documents and Settings\Portable4439\Bureau\benji\Fate.doc

CPAM92 C:\Documents and Settings\Portable4439\Bureau\benji\Fate.doc

CPAM92HC:\DOCUME1\PORTAB1\LOCALS1\Temp\Enregistrement automatique deFate.asd

CPAM92HC:\DOCUME1\PORTAB1\LOCALS1\Temp\Enregistrement automatique deFate.asd

CPAM92HC:\DOCUME1\PORTAB1\LOCALS1\Temp\Enregistrement automatique deFate.asd

CPAM92HC:\DOCUME1\PORTAB1\LOCALS1\Temp\Enregistrement automatique deFate.asd

CPAM92 C:\Documents and Settings\Portable4439\Bureau\benji\Fate.doc

CPAM92 C:\Documents and Settings\Portable4439\Bureau\benji\Fate.doc

CPAM92HC:\DOCUME1\PORTAB1\LOCALS1\Temp\Enregistrement automatique deFate.asd

CPAM92HC:\DOCUME1\PORTAB1\LOCALS1\Temp\Enregistrement automatique deFate.asd

CPAM92HC:\DOCUME1\PORTAB1\LOCALS1\Temp\Enregistrement automatique deFate.asd

CPAM92HC:\DOCUME1\PORTAB1\LOCALS1\Temp\Enregistrement automatique deFate.asd

CPAM92HC:\DOCUME1\PORTAB1\LOCALS1\Temp\Enregistrement automatique deFate.asd

CPAM92HC:\DOCUME1\PORTAB1\LOCALS1\Temp\Enregistrement automatique deFate.asd

CPAM92 C:\Documents and Settings\Portable4439\Bureau\benji\Fate.doc

CPAM92 C:\Documents and Settings\Portable4439\Bureau\benji\Fate.doc

CPAM92HC:\DOCUME1\PORTAB1\LOCALS1\Temp\Enregistrement automatique deFate.asd

CPAM92HC:\DOCUME1\PORTAB1\LOCALS1\Temp\Enregistrement automatique deFate.asd

CPAM92HC:\DOCUME1\PORTAB1\LOCALS1\Temp\Enregistrement automatique deFate.asdÿ䀃老È

Times New Roman

Times New Roman

Symbol

Symbol

yQ&0zQ&

$Fate / Stay Night : Love is a Battle

$Fate / Stay Night : Love is a Battle

CPAM92

CPAM92

CPAM92

CPAM92

Fate / Stay Night : Love is a Battle

CPAM92

Normal

CPAM92

Microsoft Word 8.0

CPAM92

Fate / Stay Night : Love is a Battle

PIDGUID

AF1CD347-6F3E-4FC1-A411-A48F38FC15F8

AF1CD347-6F3E-4FC1-A411-A48F38FC15F8

Root Entry

1Table

1Table

WordDocument

WordDocument

SummaryInformation

SummaryInformation

DocumentSummaryInformation

DocumentSummaryInformation

CompObj

CompObj

ObjectPool

ObjectPool

Document Microsoft Word

MSWordDoc

Word.Document.8


	2. Chapter 2

**Reckless Date (part 1) **

The next day odd happened until the end of the breakfast . When School time came , Sakura tried to go in it with Shirou but there were some resistance …

' Sempai , Can I ..'

' Shirou , let's go to School together !'

' Rin ! You're very energetic today ..'

'Yes , because we're going on a date today !'

' What ?'

' What do you mean , Tohsaka-sempai ? You and Sempai have a date ?'

' Please Sakura , don't freak out .. I didn't know about it !'

' Of course you aren't . I decided it by myself this morning .'

' It's off the table !'

' Saber ! you were here too !'

' Of course Shirou ! I'm your servant and my duty is to protect you .'

'I understand your duty Saber but we aren't going to chase after Assasin or Rider so there isn't any danger !'

'You're wrong , Rin . The other Master are waiting for an opportunity like this one . Going on a date is the most reckless things to do .'

'like this one . Going on a date is the most reckless things to do .'

' Saber .. I will be safe if Rin is with me . She is a great magician and you trained me , so we'll be able to defend if a master attack us .'

' Shirou , I told you . you won't be able to defeat a servant and so does Rin . So If you let me come with you , I'll be ok for your date , even if it's a stupid practice according to me ..'

' a stupid practice ? I can sense some jealousy in your voice …'

' Rin .. Come on , Saber is only worrying about my security . she can't feel this kind of feeling ..'

'You're right , shirou .Sorry Saber .. It was a stupid remarks .'

But suddenly in the bottom of her heart , Saber felt sadness . A very painful one . A small tear fled on her face but she hide it with her hair …

' Of course , you're wrong . I can't fell things like this . I'm a servant before a woman , don't forget it.'

' So , I'm relieved . You won't bother you so I'm not against your presence . But you'll stay with Archer . He'll be with you two . But don't be sticky , understood Archer ?'

' Fine . If it's your order , I'll obey'

' God , can't you say it when you are here ?'

' About presence , Sakura already left . And we should do the same thing , or we're gonna to be late .'

' You right Rin ..'

' Are you coming back before your date , Shirou ? Because if you don't , I must go with you !'

' Of course , we will . Going on a date with the school uniform will be an insult to Shirou ..'

' Rin … You're really ..'

' I can't hear you Saber , what did you said ?'

' Nothing . Have a nice day Shirou .'

' Thank Saber . have a nice day too .'

And without warming before , he kiss his servant on the cheek and the young girl blush .

' What was for ?'

' I'm your master but I also consider you as a human being and as a friend , so I kissed you .'

' Shirou …'

But Rin took Shirou's arm and lead him to the door .

'Let's go Shirou .'

Rin and Shirou left the house . Saber wait for their departure and then break down and cry . Archer appear and sit next to her .

' I thought that you were a soldier before a woman … Was it a lie ?'

' Archer .. how would you describe the relationship between Rin and you?'

' A servant and Master one . Nothing more . But seems like you haven't got the same kind of relationship with Shirou ..'

' That's no exactly that . It's just that Shirou always consider me as an human being although I'm not . He has been embarrassed when he saw me naked and I don't know why but when I'm with him , training and eating everyday , I feel height .'

' It's love , saber . Only love . I bet that you never experimented love during your previous life ..'

' I was a King , the greatest lord of war .. Love wasn't allowed . You understand ?'

' I did . But there nothing to do . You should talk about it with Shirou , that's the only solution .'

' I will do it , thanks Archer .'


End file.
